srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winter Realm of Akamikilak
This limited-time explorable scenario is the location of the Christmas/Yuletide 2010 event, Quest:The Great Palobread Man Roundup. The name of the realm is probably a reference to Mele Kalikimaka. Mechanics * Reset timer is 120 minutes * Base explorations is 20 * Characters receive bonus explorations from Woodsmanship: skill level/5 (rounded down) * Max explorations is 60 Encounters Regular Encounters * Nothing of interest * 1-4 Rine Beetles - The only non-scaled enemies in this scenario. All are 3@72 and you can flee at any time - even without engaging them at all. You can find gold and/or loot after the fight Wooden Box After each encounter, you may find a wooden box wrapped in colored ribbon. When opened, it emits a same-colored glow. The blue and green encounters are by far the most common. Palobread Men There are several different encounters involving palobread men. You usually must fight and subdue them in battle to capture them in your . If you fight them, you face a random colored (black, blue, brown, green, red, silver, yellow, or white) and clothed (booted, hatted, mittened, scarfed, or vested) . If there are more than 5 palobread men in the encounter, each enemy after the fifth is a slightly tougher . See the talk page for more on SP values. For defeating each group of palobread men, you get some (8-16) general XP. Also, if you have not yet put 200 baubles on the evergreen tree, you find several sparkling baubles (originally 1-4, but was later increased to 1-10). The possible baubles are: * * * * * * If you have put 200 baubles or more on the evergreen tree you do not find any more baubles. Christmas tree decoration Some palobread men are decorating an evergreen tree. In addition to fighting the normal enemies, the last one you face is a . Sled pull A large palobread man is pulling a sled of normal-sized palobread men. In addition to fighting the normal enemies, the last one you face is a . Snowball fight You see palobread men having a snowball fight. After they spot you, you dodge 2-4 snowballs thrown at you (for no experience). You can: * Use Fortification (50+), Elementalism (50+) or Telekinesis (50+) to protect from them. * Avoid them with a - Since you spend less NvR this way (by healing your wounds later), this is probably quicker. Then, you have to fight and capture them (see above). Sobbing palobread man You can attempt to comfort a distraught palobread man: * If you are successful, you get: * 16 general XP * 16 Diplomacy XP * Capture 1 palobread man If you fail the check, or decide to attack him: * Other You may find palobread men building a snowman, marching in a band, singing carols, staring North, toasting marshmallows, or wandering aimlessly. Once they spot you, they immediately attack! (See above.) With the exception of the Sobbing palobread man all encounters feature a group of palobread men - no less than 3 and no more than 8 in each group. Fleeing If you flee from any encounter except the lone sobbing palobread man you will get pelted with snowballs, which you can avoid with a The Giant Snowman On the first game update of the New Year, the GM announced an special reward for this scenario: For those adventurers who've managed to round up at least 200 palobread men (and present them to Zumryn), there's now a secondary task to be found in the frozen realm of Akamikilak. By finding and collecting various sparkling bells, adventurers can help to increase a certain part of their final gift/reward for this special Christmas/Yuletide event. Speaking of the final gift/reward, it will be available following the conclusion of the event on January 17th. After you've returned at least 200 Palobread men to Zumryn, a new encounter will be added to the exploration table. As you explore the realm, you'll face a giant snowman, twenty feet tall. You can flee or stand and fight Before engaging, he may sometimes launch three snowballs at you: . The second one requires a roll result of 80 for success, the third one an 85. After defeating it, you get 32 General XP and find one of either * * * * In roughly descending order of frequency. The silver bell was quite rare to find. The number of bells was of certain significance to the final Experience Reward for the scenario. See The Great Palobread Man Roundup for the final reward. ;NOTE The SP of the snowmen varies significantly, but randomly. Same is true of their specials (still rarely occurring), judging by sixteen consecutive encounters. Reset time It's been suggested that you can only find one snowman every 10 minutes, besides this already being a random encoumter during explorations. There have been a good number of reports confirming this. You're therefore advised to save your game after a victorious snowman confrontation and wait about 10 minutes between separate groupings of exploration, if you wish to greatly increase your odds of encountering the giant snowman the highest possible number of times. Special Locations A Lone Evergreen Tree (Special Location) * If you USE your collected baubles at this location, you get 8 general XP for each bauble placed on the tree. * The baubles don't have to be attached to the tree one by one, you can wait until you have a large number of them (unlimited so far), and place them all at once in a single USE. * If you hold off on the tree decoration, or stop decorating before reaching the 200 limit, you'll continue finding baubles after the palobread men (PBM) fights, and be able to gather experience points for attaching them, well past 200. * All types of baubles have the same purpose and offer the same reward: they are added to the total number of decorations, and each one earns you 8 General XPs. * Once you attach (USE) 200 decorations or more, you'll get 4,096 General XP, 1,024 AS&P XP, and gain access to the icy cave (see below) * For amounts over 200 baubles, and for unused baubles, there are special rules * The baubles used for the last batch are rewarded at 8 XP per bauble, and added to the general tally. * All unused bauble types are rewarded at 4 XP per bauble, but they don't count for the tally of hung baubles. * The XP for the extra, unused baubles, is added to the standard General XP reward for completing 200 (see example) * Example: The tree has already 170 baubles, and you have 30 Green and 40 Purple baubles on your inventory. If you hang the green ones you'll receive 30*8 = 240 General XP, and a reward of 4,256 General and 1,024 AS&P XP. The general XP reward is 4096 (the standard one) + 4*40(unused baubles) = 4,256 XP. The number of tallied baubles will be 200. However, if you choose to hang the Purple ones, you'll receive 40*8 = 320 General XP, and a reward of 4096+(4*30) = 4,216 General XP and 1,024 AS&P XP. The tally of baubles would be 210 in this case. * For an optimum strategy, you want to first get the tree to 199 or as close as you can get, but without reaching 200 (to get the full reward for the first ones). Then you want to put the type of bauble you have most units of on the tree, so you get full rewards for all of those too. Then you'll receive 4 XP for each of the ones you didn't use. * So, assuming you were getting the same number of each type of bauble, let that number be X''', the max reward you'll be able to get from the tree (apart from the standard 4096/1024) is 199*8 (1592) + 8*X(number of baubles of the commonest type) + 5(types of unused baubles)*4(XP for each bauble)*X(number of unused baubles). Summing all up, '''1592 + 28X General XP. If X=100, that means 100 baubles used at the last moment, 299 total in the tree and 500 unused baubles, that would be 4,392 XP (plus the standard reward). A Snowy Basin (Special Location) After you get the 200 baubles, obtain the in the cave and use it here to get the . See below for details on how to get the first, and how to use the latter. An Icy Cave (Special Location) You can't enter the cave prior to having put (USEd) 200 baubles onto the lone evergreen tree (see above for details). The only random battles to be had in this cave are easy . After encountering the first one the following line gets added to the description of all location of no special interest: Now and again, the echo of something scuttling along some far off cave passage reaches your ears. After killing enough of the spiders you stop encountering them, but the echo remains. Following the above map, proceed to the center, marked with 2. You'll find an enormous . You can attack or approach it, or exit quietly. * If you leave, you are not disturbed. You can enter again * If you approach, the beast will not attack you. You will then search the chamber, and you lose the option to attack it. * If you attack, you will fight . In the unlikely event you manage to slay it (for testing purposes, it was done combining several Blessings of Protection (to avoid the stuns) with the ), you'll get 2,048 General XP and proceed with searching the chamber. No player has reported this foe below 18+, even at MR 250. If you kill it you'll miss the best rewards later, so this path is not only foolish but also suboptimal. On the chamber, you'll find the broken body of the traitorous sorcerer, Phuldor. On his corpse you'll find the . You will also find a black liquid. With a high enough Arcana (tested at 72) you'll automatically know it's beneficial. Drink it. You'll get 1,024 General XP, 384 AS&P XP, and best of all, a permanent +1 boost to your Nevernal Reserve. If you don't drink it now, you lose it. Exit the cave and go to the snowy basin. USE the Divining Rod to get 1,024 General XP and the . Go back to the cave and into the frost hulk's chamber. USE the Ice-Covered Wooden Box for 2,048 General XP. You'll get a further 1,024 General and 384 AS&P XP when you exit the chamber. If your Spirit is below 20, you'll also get a permanent, base +1 boost to Spirit. The frozen pools have thawed. Drinking from each pool of water gives 1,024 general, 128 AS&P XP, and a full heal. That's all, folks. Go back to Zumryn to await your gift like good boys and girls. And as the GM would say: Happy holidays and stay warm! References Category:Limited-time events Category:Ways to alter your base stats